Yu Tendo
Summary Yu Tendo (天童遊 Tendou Yuu) is one of the main protagonists from the Beyblade Metal Series. He is also a member of Team GanGan Galaxy of Japan and a former member of Dark Nebula. He previously used to look up to Ryuga until he learned what beyblade really meant by Gingka, Kenta, and the others and aims to have fun, fair battles where he can fight with all his power. His partner Beyblade is Flame Libra. Powers and Stats Tier: Ranges from 4-A to 3-C | 3-C. Low 2-C at full power | At least Low 2-C Name: Yu Tendo Origin: Beyblade Gender: Male Age: Early teens Classification: Blader Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Statistics Amplification (Libra can grow much stronger in all stats through Centrifugal Force), Enhanced Senses, Energy Manipulation, Invulnerability and Limited Power Nullification (Libra's eternal sharp performance tip can cancel out the power of opponent attacks), Likely Durability Negation (Should be able to destroy the spirit forms of other beys, like Pegasus can) and Resistance to it (Libra can survive Nemesis's attacks, which can destroy and burn a bey's spirit form to nothing), Sound Manipulation (Can control the frequency of sound waves), Air Manipulation, Sand Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Stamina Absorption Attack Potency: Ranges from Multi-Solar System level to Galaxy level (Libra overpowered and defeated Storm Pegasus and Rock Leone. Isn't much weaker than Pegasus when it fights and defeats L-Drago) | Galaxy level. Universe level+ at full power (Comparable to beys like Galaxy Pegasus, Ray Striker and Dark Eagle. Far surpassed the power of beys such as Dark Wolf, whose spirit form contains an entire universe inside itself. Can match beys from Team Wang-Hu Zhong.) | At least Universe level+ (Was able to hold his own with Death Quetzalcoatl and Fang Leone and assisted in battling Nemesis to a great extent) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Defeated and outpaced Storm Pegasus and Rock Leone) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: At least Class Y (Is at least comparable to beys comparable to Jade Jupiter, who can easily manipulate planets) | At least Class Y. Universal at full power | Universal Striking Strength: Ranges from Multi-Solar System Class to Galactic | Galactic. Universal+ at full power | At least Universal+ Durability: Ranges from Multi-Solar System level to Galaxy level (Can fight against equally powerful opponents, such as Pegasus) | Galaxy level. Universe level+ at full power | At least Universe level+ Stamina: Very high, much higher as a Stamina Type. Range: At least thousands of kilometers to Planetary (Assisted in fighting Nemesis, who was causing destruction around the entire planet at once with ease) Standard Equipment: Flame Libra, Beylauncher. Intelligence: Yu is a genius Blader who can easily read and intercept enemy attacks. Yu is very skilled at thinking outside of the box, and pulls off plans and battle strategies that get him out of tough situations. He is even capable of performing feats, such as analyzing an opponent's move, or reading the opponent's movements, just after literally moments of seeing it in the middle of battle. This considers him to be called a Bey Genius at his age. Libra, while technically not living, is sentient itself and can understand human speech when fighting with Yu. Weaknesses: Can act childish at times | Libra's abilities weaken if it takes too much damage. Key: Metal Fusion | Metal Masters | Metal Fury Gallery Yu and Libra.jpg|Yu and Libra Yu and Kenta battling together.jpeg|Yu and Kenta battling together Yu vs Tsubasa.png|Yu battling Tsubasa Yu vs Masamune.jpeg|Yu battling Masamune Tithi vs Yu.jpg|Yu battling Tithi Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sonic Shield:' Libra covers itself in sonic vibrations to counter the assaults of opponent beyblades. It is a sufficiently capable shield, being able to fight off Special moves. *'Sonic Wave:' Libra directs sonic vibrations in different waves to assault the adversary in the form of energy bullets. On contact, it disturbs the target's balance and depletes it's stamina. *'Sonic Buster:' Libra discharges with Sonic Vibrations influencing the ground around it to turn into sand and trap it's foes, influencing them to lose stamina and sink into the ground. *'Inferno Blast:' Libra creates a tremendous impact of sonic vibrations that draws enemy beys towards it. A Bey caught in the impact would lose stamina and in the long run quit turning. In Metal Masters, it is discovered that Yu can alter the frequency of the impact also, making it change pigment. *'Final Inferno Blast:' Libra creates an impact of vibrations like the Inferno Blast, however substantially more powerful. It was Yu's most powerful move, and enabled it to get through Nemesis' power field. Respect Threads Respect Thread (1). Respect Thread (2). Respect Thread (3). Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Energy Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Sound Users Category:Air Users Category:Sand Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Beyblade Category:Good Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2